Cloaked Drone
The Cloaked DroneMetroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide is a Pirate Sentry Drone equipped with cloaking technology, rendering it invisible in the ordinary spectrum. Samus encountered it before locating the Power Bomb in the Central Dynamo of the Phazon Mines. Whilst the Drone itself is invisible and cannot be locked-onto by the Combat Visor, Samus can still see the light produced by its weapons and optical device. Because Samus can't lock-onto the Drone, she is also unable to scan it. The X-Ray Visor can visualise the Drone, and also reveal a shield than can sometimes be seen in the normal spectrum as well. However Samus does not have access to the X-Ray Visor at this time. The drone loses its cloaking technology in the cutscene when it is destroyed and can be seen briefly. Battle Samus triggers the Cloaked Drone's activation when she enters the Dynamo, locking down the doors to prevent her escape. The Drone flies around pelting her with turret-mounted guns and a powerful laser. The most effective weapon is a charged Wave Beam shot, though if Missiles are plentiful (around 35 are needed), an easy strategy is simply to use the Wavebuster until the mechanoid has been destroyed, as it automatically tracks the Drone throughout the room. A Super Missile can destroy the Drone in one hit. The Drone can be fought from the platform that Samus enters the room in, and not necessarily from the bottom area. After Samus defeats it, she traverses through an electrical maze to gain the Power Bomb upgrade. Samus cannot scan it at all during the fight. Official strategy guides ''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide '''Cloaked Drone' "The Space Pirates made significant strides in their weapon research, including the creation of Cloaked Drones. The flying robots are easy to take down with the Wavebuster, but you must find them first. Use the Thermal Visor to reveal the cloaked foes' locations. Note that Cloaked Drones cannot be scanned. After you destroy the Cloaked Drone, a small hole will open in the floor." ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide ''"Drop onto the floor, and a cloaked Sentry Drone attacks you. It's impossible to lock on to this enemy. Just watch for its lights, and manually aim with your Wave Beam. Keep blasting as quickly as you can to destroy it. Because this enemy is cloaked, there's no way to scan it. Once you destroy the Sentry Drone, a panel on the floor opens." Trivia *It should be noted that Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide states that the robot can be seen with the Thermal Visor. In the game, however, this visor only allows the player to see the heat trail from the Drone's jets. *In a trailer from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest, the Cloaked Drone is seen fought with the X-Ray Visor. *The Cloaked Drone shares its battle theme with the Plated Beetle and Sheegoth. *In the game's data, the Cloaked Drone has a unique model with a dark red color scheme. This can never be seen in normal gameplay due to its invisibility, and the model is swapped out for that of a Sentry Drone during its death cutscene. Gallery Cloaked_Drone_Central_Dynamo.jpg|The Cloaked Drone fires a laser. Cloaked_Drone.png|Samus briefly reveals the Drone's shield. 800px-Cloaked_Drone_01-1-.png|The Cloaked Drone exploding. References ru:Робот-невидимка Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Tallon IV Category:Phazon Mines Category:Phazon Mines Level Two Category:Drones Category:Sentries